ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella episodes
These are episodes of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella. Series overview Season 0 (2018) #''Hi, Stella!'' - 02/16/2018 - TBD Season 1 (2019-2020) #''The Mean King'' - 06/03/2019 - Stella was having a good day when a greedy king arrives and decides to take over the planet. #''Cocoa Land'' - 06/03/2019 - Stella and Firgu discover a portal that ends up leading them to a world made out of chocolate. #''Armadeus Smellyfoot'' - 06/04/2019 - Stella and Firgu unintentionally enter a big laboratory and end up meeting a scientist named Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot. #''The Robot'' - 06/05/2019 - A robot, that is supposed to protect Stella's home planet, ends up getting corrupt and causes chaos all around the place. How will Stella and Firgu deal with this? #''Invasion of the Brain Monsters'' - 06/06/2019 - a group of creatures known as Brain Monsters arrive and start getting themselves attached to the aliens' heads, controlling them. When Stella, Firgu, and Delilah (who was spending the night) notice, they try to find their way to survive the Brain Monster apocalypse. #''Want To Buy Some Beans?'' - 06/07/2019 - a strange imp has arrived at Stella's hometown. When he encounters Stella and Firgu, he offers them some beams. However, when Stella and Firgu ate them, it ends up leading them to arrive in a strange world. #''Sneaky Sneakers'' - 06/10/2019 - Stella finds some sneakers and decides to keep them. However, things get weird when she learns that a ninja clan leader owned the sneakers before he lost them and now wants them back. #''To Play the Game'' - 06/11/2019 - Stella was at school, heading to lunch when she comes across a gang of alien students, who challenges her to do dangerous tasks. #''Mecha Horse'' - 06/12/2019 - Stella and Firgu encounter a robot horse-like creature that was wondering around their backyard. When it turns out to be a pet of someone who recently got lost, they go on an adventure to return the robot horse to its owner. #''Music'' - 06/13/2019 - Stella finds a maraca and decided to use it to make music, annoying some of her neighbors. However, things get worse when Stella somehow ends up getting addicted to playing with the maraca. #''Stella and the Astronaut'' - 06/14/2019 - Stella and Firgu end up encountering a human astronaut who had his rocket crash onto the planet and befriends him. #''The Boy'' - 06/17/2019 - Stella befriends a new student in her school, who turns out to have trouble making friends due to his shyness. #''A Nice Family Trip'' - 06/18/2019 - Stella and her family go on a vacation for a week to the city of Puicgan. However, a day after they got there, a terrible storm ends up hitting the place. #''Too Sick'' - 06/19/2019 - Stella catches a cold, which later turned out to be a flu, so her parents must make her feel better. #''Chester and Stan: The Che-Star Duo'' - 06/20/2019 - Delilah, who is spending the night at Stella's house, had Stella watch over her ball they would use for a game she made up. However, while Stella was distracted, a duo of alien kids named Chester and Stan steal it. Now, Stella, along with Firgu, have to find Chester and Stan and get Delilah's ball back. #''The Hospital'' - 06/21/2019 - After getting hit by the back of the truck while it was swaying around, Stella has no choice to but to stay at a hospital for a while. Soon, she ends up meeting some new friends. #''Surreal Cereal'' - 06/24/2019 - After Stella's favorite cereal runs out, she gets Halley to take her to the market to get more, only for Stella to find a strange type of cereal. After she takes it and has some, she ends up being affectes in a rather weird way. #''The Blurp'' - 06/25/2019 - While her family is at a beach, Stella hears rumors about a scary sea creature that lives deep in the ocean and is infamous for its "blurp" sound. #''The Sewer'' - 06/26/2019 - Stella and her classmates were playing catch, when the ball ends up rolling into a strange sewer. Dared by her peers, Stella enters the sewer to get it, only to discover something surprising. #''Mean Girl'' - 06/27/2019 - Stella meets an alien girl named Taylor, who turns out to be a bully. #''Hedgy'' - 06/28/2019 - Stella and Delilah find a hedgehog-like alien creature as Delilah decides to keep it, but then learns that she has to have a lot of responsibility if she wants to keep it as a pet. #''Bar Wars'' - 07/01/2019 - Stella finds out about a new candy being invented and decides to have her family take her to the convenience store to get it, but things get out of hand when she encounters Chester and Stan trying to steal them. #''The Berry of Darkness'' - 07/08/2019 - Stella finds a small, dark berry as Firgu ends up eating it, only for Firgu to start gaining rather odd... dark powers. #''The Kitty'' - 07/13/2019 - An alien cat, after being rescued from falling into the sewer by Stella and Firgu, becomes attached to them and starts following then around. #''Snab Savior?'' - 07/20/2019 - After saving a baby crab-snail creature (snab) on a tree, the other snabs suddenly start to follow her around and see her as their savior. #''Flooticks'' - 07/27/2019 - Stella notices that Firgu has been scratching himself a lot lately, only to discover that he is bitten by parasites called Flooticks. #''Hunt for the Megasharex'' - 08/03/2019 - Stella and Firgu find Dr. Armadeus and Leggard searching for a legendary species of Sharex called the Megasharex to prove skeptics that it exists and joins them. #''Stella and the Underground City'' - 08/03/2019 - After an accident involving Dr. Armadeus and Leggard's latest invention, they, along with Stella and Firgu, discover an underground city, which interests them. #''The Mad Tree'' - 08/10/2019 - Stella and the others watch Brian daring himself to touch a cursed tree, even though he's not supposed to, only for the tree to release a chemical into him, turning him into a big monster, so Stella must find a way to turn Brian back to normal. #''Orion, the Intellectual'' - 08/17/2019 - After witnessing Stella and Firgu enter Dr. Smellyfoot's lab to help with something, Orion follows them when he finds a strange chemical. In curiosity, he ends up drinking it, only to turn him into an intelligent baby. #''Time Has Come'' - 08/24/2019 - Stella was resting when a sudden huge disaster happens in the city, causing an apocalypse. Now, Stella and everyone else in her city have to find a way to survive. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''Fishpeople'' - 09/07/2019 - As revenge for getting them caught stealing, Chester and Stan decide to make Stella float across a huge river while she's asleep. Stella soon wakes up to find herself in the middle of a giant lake, where she encounters curious fish-like humanoid creatures. Meanwhile, Firgu woke up and realizes that Stella is gone, so he goes on a quest to find her. #''Stell-nesiac'' - 09/14/2019 - (reserved for Coolot) #''Lost in the Fields'' - 09/21/2019 - After an accident, Stella, Firgu, Halley and Orion all end up getting lost in a giant field and try to find a way out of there. #''The Big-oo Switcheroo'' - 09/28/2019 - Dr. Smellyfoot's recent invention malfunctions and causes random people to switch bodies with one another. Leggard, who was luckily not affected, tries to find a way to make everyone back to normal. #''An Old Rival'' - 10/05/2019 - Dr. Smellyfoot and Leggard end up encountering two scientists who turn out to be their rivals. When they soon decide to challenge each other for who can build better inventions, Smellyfoot and Leggard decide to have Stella help them for their invention. #''Stella at a Beach'' - 10/12/2019 - Tired of going to the same beach, Halley forces Stella and Firgu to hang out at an entirely different beach, but things get crazy when a group of sand people start attacking them. #''Spending Time Together'' - 10/19/2019 - After Felix was having a rough time, Stella tries to cheer him up by spending quality time with him. #''Stella and The Friendly Goblin'' - 10/26/2019 - Stella encounters a lonely goblin-like alien hanging out in the street while collecting candy for Creesowl Day, so she decides to help him make this day a fun one for him. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''You Shall Not Pass'' - 11/02/2019 - Stella finds an old wizard person who is guarding a small vault. Being curious, Stella decides to explore it. #''The Vandal'' - 11/09/2019 - While heading to school, she finds out that it is unexpectedly closed due to someone vandalizing the whole building (both inside and outside), forcing her to have to head back home, but things get even worse when she finds that various other buildings have been vandalized, including Stella's house, so she must find out who's responsible for it. #''The Science... of Bubblegum'' - 11/23/2019 - After seeing Stella chewing on a popular brand of bubblegum, Dr. Smellyfoot and Leggard decide to create their own special bubblegum. #''The Slumber Party'' - 11/30/2019 - Stella decides to host a slumber party, inviting all of her classmates, only for things to not turn out so well. #''Greatest Sandwich Ever Made?'' - 12/07/2019 - Stella was learning to make sandwiches for the first time when she accidentally pours an ingredient onto it. However, when someone ends up tasting it and starts liking it, he tells everyone else about the sandwich Stella accidentally made, causing everyone to want some and beg Stella to make more, which ends up tiring her as time goes on. #''Santa "Claws"'' - 12/14/2019 - While getting prepared for Time of the Blessed, a prankster alien disguised as Santa decides to ruin Time of the Blessed by delivering gifts... with creepy items inside. When Stella finds out about it, she and Firgu must stop him before he gets to succeed. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''The Nova Brothers'' - 01/04/2020 - While Stella is having a normal school day, a group of brothers come across her and grow a huge crush on her (which Stella was unaware of) and compete with each other to see who Stella would be interested in. #''Stella Meets the Cat Man'' - 01/11/2020 - While playing catch with Firgu, they find a weird figure who calls itself the Cat Man. They soon discover that the Cat Man is actually a monster that snatches people at least expected times. #''Clones, Just What I Need...'' - 01/18/2020 - When Stella ends up being too sick to do chores, she heads to Dr. Smellyfoot and asks him to make a clone who will take Stella's place for the day, but things get complicated when the clone malfunctions and turns evil. #''Trespassed'' - 01/25/2020 - Stella and her classmates were hanging out at Delilah's house for a sleepover when one of them wanted to play a game that involved a pack of cards, only for them to realize that it was accidentally left at school, so they Stella to go in there and find it, which she reluctantly does. Unbeknownst to her, however, a criminal has also trespassed into the school to steal various things. #''Sympathy Day'' - 02/10/2020 - Today is Sympathy Day and Stella is excited since it is one of her favorite holidays, but when King Cillos tries to cancel it, Stella must stop him. Meanwhile, the Nova brothers try to find new ways to get Stella's attention. #''Halley, Queen of the Elves'' - 02/11/2020 - A group of elf aliens come into Stella's house and find Halley. Seeing her as their queen, they decide to kidnap her. When Stella and Firgu find out what happened to Halley, they go off to rescue her. #''Skyrocket'' - 02/12/2020 - New rocket toys have been really popular lately and every child in the city wants it. Stella eventually finds out about it and wants it too, but things get complicated when she ends up getting the last one of the toys available and gets chased by other kids who didn't get to have it. #''Project P.A.W.'' - 02/13/2020 - Dr. Armadeus and Leggard had created a project they call "Project P.A.W. (Preventing Any Wound)" that was set to prevent people from being hurt. However, it ends up malfunctioning and starts hurting others instead. When Stella and Firgu soon notice, they then try to stop it. #''Stella vs. Future Stella'' - 02/14/2020 - Stella meets her future self. Things get complicated when she learns her future self is less nice and more sinister. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) Season 2 (2020-2021) #''Kicked Out'' - 03/14/2020 - After Chester kicked Stan out of the duo due to an accident that got them caught, Stan decides to run away and enter someone's house for help, and surprisingly, that someone is Stella. #''I Miss Stella'' - 03/21/2020 - Stella and her family decide to head out to somewhere, but they had to leave Firgu behind because the place they're going doesn't allow pets, causing Firgu to miss Stella. However, when he hears news about a terrible incident, he fears that Stella and the others are in trouble and leaves the house to find and rescue them. #''The Bigger, The Better'' - 04/18/2020 - Chester, after failing to steal things without getting caught once again, decides that he needs a bigger group than just him and Stan, so he decides to hire random kids to join him. #''Crazy Circus'' - 05/16/2020 - TBD #''Stella and the Stream Thing'' - 05/23/2020 - Stella and her peers were on a field trip to a national park when Brian ends up disappearing after being around a stream. After learning about the stories of the stream thing, a monster who has been lurking around the park's stream for years, Stella heads out to find Brian and rescue him. #''Feelings for Nature'' - 05/30/2020 - After Stella and her family go camping in a forest, which Halley didn't agree on, Stella tries to show Halley how wonderful nature can be. #''Black Out!'' - 06/06/2020 - A black out happens around the entire city during the night, forcing Stella and everyone else in the city to do things in the dark. #''Patty, Meet Halley!'' - 06/13/2020 - TBD #''Learning to Drive'' - 06/20/2020 - When Halley discovers that some of her peers have recently got a driving license, she becomes jealous and attempts to learn how to drive, but constantly fails miserably. #''Stella: Tennis Player'' - 06/27/2020 - Stella and her classmates were trying out tennis, which Stella constantly failed at when a group of kids from a different school come and insult them. Brian, ticked off about those other kids, decides to bring everyone together as a tennis team, forcing Stella to try to make herself good at it. #''The Ballad of Stella'' - 07/04/2020 - TBD #''Who Let the Dog Out?'' - 07/11/2020 - TBD #''The Insult'' - 07/18/2020 - TBD #''Pony and Trap'' - 07/25/2020 - TBD #''Asteroid Juice'' - 08/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2020 - TBD #''Hedgy's Mate'' - 08/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2020 - TBD "Stella's Diary" shorts (2020) #''Stella's Diary: Firgu'' - 02/01/2020 - TBD #''Stella's Diary: Felix'' - 02/08/2020 - TBD #''Stella's Diary: Halley'' - 02/15/2020 - TBD #''Stella's Diary: Chester and Stan'' - 02/22/2020 - TBD #''Stella's Diary: Dr. Sme- I mean, Armadeus'' - 02/29/2020 - TBD Category:List of episodes